The present invention relates to a dummy which can be seated beside the driver of a car for creating deliberately a false setting that the driver is not alone.
Driving alone at night or in a sparsely remote area can be a risky venture, especially for a lone female driver. Generally speaking, a lone driver, either male or female, is more vulnerable to being held up or assaulted. A lone female driver is especially susceptible to a verbal abuse or even a physical molestation. In addition, driving alone for a long trip can be a lonesome experience for most drivers.